


My Best Friend is dead

by Synchronicity67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost!Eren, Ghosts, M/M, My First Fanfic, Paranormal, Punk!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchronicity67/pseuds/Synchronicity67
Summary: Levi moved into a new house when he started college when things started happening around his house. He begins documenting his experiences, but when the ghost finally shows himself how will his life change? (I'm really bad at summaries!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction :D If it gets good reviews I'll continue it so I hope everyone enjoys it! I tried doing a blog post kind of format so yeah....enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Posted on: March 15, 2016-------- anonymous -chain--  
I'm Levi. I think I'm probably going insane so why not document my descent into madness? At least I thought it was important in case I wind up dead, somewhere at least they'll know what happened to my mental state. It hasn't been long since I moved into my new house. I'm starting college in the area and decided to rent a house about 30 minutes away. Nothing happened right away. God, it feels like I'm in one of those shitty ghost movies or something. I swear those "everything was okay until...." stories keep popping up in my brain as I'm writing this.. Anyways a couple days ago weird things started happening around my house. I'm beginning to regret ever writing this really... it's to soon for that. Geez I keep getting off track. I don't want someone to find this document on my computer and ask me about it so I'm writing this on the internet. At least no one knows who I am. I doubt my first name is going to change much. Okay okay enough fucking stalling. I've never really watched one of those haunting shows mostly because I always figured people lied to get a few minutes of fame on TV. Looking back on it now I wish I did. I could have been like "There is a ghost here based off of the readings on my ghost radar 2000" or something instead of acting like a but hurt child on the internet. That is what it's used for anyways. Oh well I guess it slipped, I think my house is haunted. No like really. Fuck I sound like an idiot this is really paining me. Okay. It started like a couple days after moving in. Now you'd think a smart person would be like ' no fuck this shit bye' but not me. I like to think I'm stubborn and not ignorant. It was just things shifting place and noises ever so often. It escalated to things being hidden and one night I clearly remember being woken up to a glass breaking. Don't ask how I didn't freak out I honestly don't know. The only reason I started writing this is cause it's gotten way out of hand. I honestly sleep very little so I was on my phone last night when I heard whispering in the hallway. I couldn't make out what they were saying and it went on for like 5 minutes until I grabbed my scissors (great self defense) and opened my door. Obviously I was expecting robbers but no one was there, and me being the true genius I am went back to bed. I ended up dosing off and woke up to horrible burning pain in my legs. I looked down at them and saw huge scratches. Like they drew blood and shit. I always cut my nails so I knew I didn't do it, they weren't nearly long enough. I really don't know why I didn't think anything of it other than "Whoa scratches who cares" after all the shit that's been happening. Shit it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning. I'll write again if something note-worthy happens.


End file.
